Destino
by Sofiah Black
Summary: Depois de três anos morando com Ron, Harry resolve deixar tudo para trás, mudandose para um bairro trouxa. Mas adivinhem com quem ele se depara!Existem coisas que só o destino pode explicar! Pós Horwarts. Slash.
1. O encontro! Ou seria mais um começo!

Esses personagens não me pertencem e sim a titia J.K e a todo os resto, menos a mim! Sim, um com tantos e outros com tão poucos! O.O 

_Quero agradecer e dedicar essa fic a minha amiga Bárbara G, que está fazendo níver hoje! E graças a ela, que estou a escrever. _

_Também tenho que agradecer a Tachel Black a minha beta mais linda de todas as betas do mundo, pela ajuda com as suas idéias e por ser minha professora!_

_Ahh e obrigado por me agüentarem!'_

Capitulo 1 

O encontro! Ou seria mais um começo!

Harry abriu a porta da sua nova casa, como era bom ter um apartamento só dele. Desde que saiu de Hogwarts, passou a viver com os Weasleys e assim até hoje, três anos depois. Não que ele não gostasse de morar com eles, apesar de serem uns amores e o tratarem como da família, queria algo que o afastasse do passado, queria tentar viver definitivamente a sua vida. Então abandonou o seu emprego no ministério(já que, com o passar do tempo foi se cansando de caçar e lutar contra o que poderia tirar a paz do mundo bruxo) e se mudou para ali.

Era um apartamento bem aconchegante, um quarto, sala que se separava por uma pequena bancada da cozinha e um banheiro, nada muito luxuoso ou grande, mas preferia assim. Entrou e começou ajeitar as suas coisas, que não eram muitas, mas estavam significantemente bagunçadas. Até que os seus olhos observarem através da janela o por do sol em Oxford Street, uma rua movimentada, que se situa num bairro trouxa no centro de Londres.

"_Três anos que tudo se acabou, respectivamente que Voldemort morrera e que a sociedade bruxa pode respirar em paz. Mas e eu! Dezessete anos vivendo em função dele, e três com as suas conseqüências e marcas. Isso não parece injusto! Irônico! Talvez o menino-que-sobreviveu não tenha sobrevivido realmente..."_

Resolveu afastar esses pensamentos. Prometeu a si mesmo de que iria esquecer tudo isso e recomeçar a sua nova história. Deixando-os para trás, escutou algo tocar.

_- Campainha! Quem será?_- Harry ainda meio atordoado de seus pensamentos.

Foi até a porta e a abriu. Viu do outro lado, parado no batente da porta, um homem mais ou menos da sua idade, tinha os cabelos pretos que pareciam ir até a cintura, olhos também pretos, um corpo magro, mas que era bem definido, onde suas roupas um pouco folgadas não conseguiam totalmente esconder.

Fitou-o por uns instantes, até que ele resolveu quebrar aquela situação.

_- Oi. Meu nome é Davi, sou seu vizinho do 701_.- Apontando para uma porta igualmente a sua, em frente. Mas antes mesmo que Harry falasse qualquer coisa, ele continuou. _– Hum me falaram que você se mudou para cá hoje, resolvi fazer a boa vizinhança._

_- Ah sim...Entre.- Estendendo uma mão para dentro do apartamento e logo em seguida empurrando algo do sofá. "Definitivamente preciso arrumar isso."_ Pensou ele.

_- Não repara a bagunça, mas é que ainda não deu tempo de arrumar tudo isso. Hum, tem muito tempo que você mora aqui?_ – Disse Harry meio que desconcertado.

_- Tem dois anos, em que eu e o Dragão nos mudamos para cá._

"_Dragão! Será que isso é um cachorro ou será que é a esposa, não ele ainda é muito novo pra ser casado, pode ser a namorada!" _

Mas Harry nem precisou perguntar, o próprio Davi vendo um pouco de confusão no seu rosto respondeu.

_- Dragão é o meu amigo. Eu morava com a minha irmã, até que ela resolveu casar. Aí trabalhávamos juntos, ele precisava de um lugar para morar e eu alguém pra dividir um apartamento, então resolvemos alugar esse daqui, caiu como uma luva, principalmente por ficar bem perto de onde trabalhávamos. E você morava aonde?_

Harry ficou uns instantes em pensamentos_. "O que falaria, que morava na toca, com uma família bruxa!" _Achou melhor não sair muito do real.

_- É...Eu morava com meu amigo, o Ron e junto com a família dele. No Reino Unido, numa cidadezinha perto de Ottery St.Catchpole. Morei com eles três anos. _

_- Por que resolveu se mudar para aqui?_- Davi fez uma cara de curiosidade.

Harry preferiu não mentir.

_- Eu gostava de morar com eles, mas...não era a minha casa. Me mudei para recomeçar uma nova vida._ – Achou melhor por um ponto final, poderia acabar se enrolando. _- To com uma fome...você conhece alguma lugar por aqui, que tem almoço?_

Davi percebeu o incomodo de Harry ao falar do passado e achou melhor deixar assim.

_- Ah sim, bem ali na esquina tem o restaurante da Dona Constância, é uma velhinha muito simpática, além de cozinhar maravilhosamente. Se você quiser posso te acompanhar até lá._

_- Sim, é bom que você me conta um pouco mais de você._ – Sinceramente estava gostando da companhia de Davi, ele era...vamos dizer bastante agradável.

Harry pegou a chaves e algum dinheiro que tinha trocado no banco por dinheiro trouxa e foi seguido por Davi, para fora do apartamento. Entraram no elevador e logo chegaram ao térreo, dali seguiram um corredor, no fim dele Harry pode ver uma silhueta de um homem, um pouco mais alto do que ele, tinha os cabelos loiros finos que chegavam aos ombros, usava uma calça preta um pouco justa deixando á mostra as pernas definidas e um bumbum nada discreto e uma blusa que tinha um desenho de dragão nas costas... _"Isso me parece comum. "_ Ele se virou por um momento, onde Harry pode ver que ele usava um brinco de argolinha na orelha e um pedaço do seu rosto foi se expondo... ele chegava a ser até indecente de tão bonito. Por um instante achou que já tinha o visto.

Do nada, Davi saiu de suas costas.

_- Hum Dragão, olha esse é o ..._

Nem deu tempo de Davi terminar de falar. O loiro parado ali no balcão se virou e ficou cara a cara com o moreno.

_- Potter!_ – Disse em um tom meio que de desprezo misturado com surpresa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

_- Malfoy!_ – Disse mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um.

"_Não podia ser ele... mas sim era."_

Está aí o primeiro capitulo! Ele foi bem curtinho, mas depois com o decorrer da fic eles irão aumentando.

Ahhh e deixem review falando sobre o que acharam. Pode ser elogiando ou até criticando. Mas deixem! o.O

PS: Eu mencionei que essa fic é todinha pra Bárbara G.! o.Ô

Se não! Sim, essa fic é toda pra Bah! Parabéns e aki amo-te amiga!


	2. Lembranças

Esses personagens não me pertencem e sim a titia J.K e a um monte de gente, menos a mim! _(Um com tantos e outros com tão poucos! O.O)_

Mas não me contentando com isso...criei o Davi! E sim esse é todinho meu! _(crises de possessividade)_

**Notas da autora: **

_- Quero dedicar essa fic novamente e enquanto durar há minha querida amiga Bárbara G. Que graças a ela, eu estou há escrever._

_- Agradeço a Tachel Black, minha beta, por me ajudar e principalmente me agüentar!_

Capitulo 2

Lembranças

Harry o fitou por um bom tempo, não sabia o que realmente falar.

Até que Davi, parado ali desde então, resolveu se manifestar.

- _To vendo que vocês já se conhecem! Agora quem está boiando aqui sou eu_! –

Cara que demonstrava a mais pura confusão

- _Infelizmente sim._ – O loiro disse em um tom entediado.

_- Ham!_ – Harry saindo do seu transe (se é que poderia ser chamado assim).

_- Potter! Com o tempo, ao invés de melhorar, você se tornou mais retardado ainda!_ – Com um meio sorriso entre os lábios, se divertindo com a situação.

– _Tsc tsc tsc... – _balançando levemente a cabeça.

_- Cala a Boca Malfoy_. – Foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu falar, porque o loiro saiu no mesmo instante, pelo corredor que ele chegou!

- _É, vocês realmente se conhecem e pelo visto não se dão muito bem._ – Davi tentando esconder um sorriso e, apesar dos esforços, não estava dando muito certo.

Harry resmungou algo que parecia como um 'vamos' e saiu pelo portão do prédio. Davi saiu logo atrás para alcançá-lo.

_-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.--..-D&H-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..-..-_

**Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram**

**Dessa vez...**

Draco tinha acabado de entrar no elevador.

_- Impossível. Eu só posso estar em um pesadelo, porque tem que ser logo **ele**!_ – Disse em um sussurro.

**Com o mundo nas costas**

**E a cidade nos pés...**

Fechou os olhos e se perdeu em pensamentos.

" _Ele está diferente, tirou os óculos, fazendo com que aqueles malditos olhos verdes brilhassem ainda mais, para piorar não foi só isso, ele ainda está magro, mas tem o corpo totalmente definido e os cabelos rebeldes um pouco maiores do que eu vi pela última vez...como ele está bem melhor agora."_

_- Não Draco, pára! _– Falou para si, batendo uma mão em sua testa e se encostando na parede do elevador.

**Pra que sofrer se nada é pra sempre?**

**Pra que correr**

**Se nunca me vejo de frente...**

"_Eu fugi disso tudo para esquecer logo **dele**. Não, eu não quero mais viver aquilo, voltar aquelas lembranças que eu tinha feito questão de apagar...mas não tenho mais como fugir. **Ele **estava ali na minha frente, cara a cara...e isso era real."_

**Parei de pensar e comecei a sentir**

**Nada como um dia após dia**

**Uma noite, um mês**

O elevador parou, interrompendo seus pensamentos e assim abriu a porta, saindo em direção ao seu apartamento.

E a partir dali, algo que sempre cresceu dentro dele que estava até então guardado...recomeçou a surgir.

**Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram**

**de vez...**

_-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.--..-D&H-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..-..-_

_- Pronto, chegamos!_ – disse Davi.

Andaram nem umas quatro casas e atravessarem a rua. Harry fitou o escrito em uma placa de madeira branca que dizia: **"Dona Constância, Restaurante e Cafeteria."** Entraram por uma portinha amarela, com umas flores pintadas a mão. Lá dentro pode observar que o local era igualmente pintado à mão, as mesas e cadeiras eram todas de madeira, também pintadas de branco e tinha algumas fadas e gnomos por toda parede. Definitivamente, o lugar parecia ser mágico.

Se sentaram numa mesa afastada da porta, logo veio uma mulher um pouco idosa, com uns óculos redondos, pareciam até com os que usava, tinha os cabelos grisalhos e olhos extremamente azuis, vestia uma blusa e uma saia florida por debaixo do avental.

- _Olá, Davi...Vai querer o que hoje? _– Dando um sorriso que desarmaria qualquer um. – _E Draco como está?_

- _Obrigada Dona Constância, mais eu já almocei. Dragão acabou de chegar da loja, veio só comer algo em casa e já deve estar voltando para lá. Eu vim só acompanhar o meu amigo, Harry. _– Fazendo um gesto em sua direção. – _Ele se mudou hoje para o meu prédio e é meu vizinho de porta. Como disse estar com fome, achei que seria um ótimo lugar pra se conhecer._

- _Davi, fico preocupada com vocês dois se matando naquela loja...Espero que pelo menos se alimentem direito e que não fiquem comendo estas besteiras de congelados. _– Dando um olhar de reprovação. Agora, virando diretamente a Harry.

_- Ahhh prazer, sou Dona Constância! Seja bem vindo a Oxford! Fico feliz em ter mais um jovem por aqui. Espero que goste da comida_. – colocando o cardápio em cima da mesa - _Agora eu tenho que ir atender aquela mesa ali, depois conversamos, Harry. _– Saindo em direção ao outro lado.

_- Ela me parece muito simpática! – _Falou Harry pegando o cardápio e passando os olhos por ele.

_- Sim muito! Desde que me mudei para cá tem sido uma mãe para mim e Dragão._

Logo veio um homem baixinho, com quem Harry fez o pedido e voltou sua atenção a Davi.

_- Ela falou de uma loja. – _franzindo as sobrancelhas.

_- Hum sim...eu e o Dragão temos uma loja de roupas, fica no shopping._

_- Ah e vocês trabalham há muito tempo com isso?_

_- Trabalhar com essa área sim, mas a loja só temos há pouco tempo._

_- Eeee como você conheceu o Malfoy?- _Harry agora estava curioso para saber, aonde, nessa história, entrava o loiro.

_- Malfoy! Esquisito escutar o sobrenome do Dragão, há tempos que eu não ouvia alguém pronunciá-lo. Mas afinal nos conhecemos assim, eu trabalhava na Cifans Boutiques, um dia o Dragão estava olhando uma roupa, quando fui atendê-lo sem querer esbarrei nele e fiz com que o sorvete dele caísse no chão...eu lembro até hoje o piti que deu e acabou saindo de lá com raiva. Se passaram dois dias eu descobri que ele não estava na loja para comprar e sim olhando o emprego, só fui ver isso quando ocupou o outro cargo de vendedor...a partir daí começamos a conversar e viramos grandes amigos. No começo eu o achava irritante, mas depois fui percebendo que isso era até engraçado e que era um ótimo amigo._

Harry ficou um tempo pensando em tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir_. " Será que o Draco que vira hoje era o mesmo mimado do passado!" _Achou melhor pensar nisso depois.

_- Que foi? – _Perguntou Davi sem entender muito a expressão no rosto de Harry.

_- Ah nada, só estava pensando em como o Malfoy está diferente da época que eu o conheci._

_- Ah falando nisso, de onde vocês se conhecem? Parece ser já há algum tempo! – _Davi curioso.

_- Estudamos juntos no colégio..._

_- E pela situação há pouco atrás, não se davam muito bem! Acertei!_

_- Sim, nunca fomos um com a cara do outro. Não podíamos nos encontrar no meio do corredor da escola que logo saia uma discussão ou uns tapas. Sempre foi assim. Era mais uma disputa do que tudo._

Davi foi escutando aquilo e se lembrando de um episódio do passado.

"_Ele tinha acabado de chegar da loja, hoje tinha saído mais cedo, quando encontrou Draco na sala com uma foto de um menino de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes escondidos por duas lentes de óculos. _

_- Que foi Draco?_

_Ele o fitou por um instante e por fim disse:_

_- Achei essa foto aqui, era de um garoto que estudou comigo, éramos rivais, como gato e rato. Apesar de dizer que o odiava, no fundo eu gostava daquilo. Das brigas, das discussões...como eu sinto falta dele._

_Quando Draco terminou de falar Davi pode perceber uma lágrima caindo no seu rosto. E viu o quanto ele precisava dizer aquilo para alguém. Sentou ao seu lado fazendo com que ele deitasse em seu colo e ali ficou passando os seus dedos entre os fios loiros, até que ele adormecesse...com uma foto que segurava ao peito."_

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa! – _Foi a vez de Harry perguntar.

_- Não, nada... _– Olhando para o relógio e se levantando_. – Nossa já são três da tarde, eu tenho que ir para a loja, se não o Dragão vai me matar, marquei de me encontrar com ele lá. – _Parou por um momento e falou._ – Hum...Harry sábado você vai fazer alguma coisa? Tenho uma festa de aniversário do meu amigo, se você tiver afim de ir!_

_- Ah sim...hoje é que dia? – atordoado._

_- Hoje é Quinta Harry, em que mundo você vive! – _Davi com um pouco de divertimento pela cara de Harry..

_- Hum tenho que ver..._

_- Ok! Amanhã eu passo no seu apartamento pra saber da resposta. Tchau! – _Disse saindo porta a fora.

Harry ficou ainda um tempo com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Davi, além de ser muito gente boa, ás vezes conseguia ser realmente engraçado" _pensou.

Terminou de comer, pagou e saiu direto para casa.

Quando terminou de arrumar toda a bagunça da mudança, já era tarde, então tomou um banho e deitou em sua cama. Ali ficou em pensamentos de todos os acontecimentos do dia e principalmente do encontro com o Draco e diante disso, adormeceu.

**Notas da autora:** _(Lá vem essa chata de novo!)_

Hum esse capítulo também foi pixixotinho e um pouco chato, mas teve grande importância para esclarecer melhor a vida do Draco e do Harry antigamente

Prometo que nos próximos capítulos a freqüência em que o loiro e o moreno terão de se suportar será bem maior e a partir daí as coisas só tendem a piorar! _(ou seria melhorar! o.Ô)_

As pessoas que me deixaram review.

**Ge Malfoy – **Hum você gostou mesmo do Draco de argolinha e belo grande? Eu achei que assim lhe dava um ar de_**"eu sou o gostoso". **O.O_

Nussa fico muito feliz que esteja gostando moça!

Você perversa! É porque ainda ñ me viu! _(tenho idéias que até Merlin duvida)._ Obrigada por me ajudar a postar o primeiro capítulo! Se é um amor! )

**Miss Chang –** Sim esses estão sendo pequenos, mas irão aumentando com o decorrer da fic...

**Mikage-sama –** Meigo! Que bom que você achou! Sim vai ser D/H!

**Barbara G**. – Ohh amiga você nem comentou, heim! O.O

Sim também acho que a única pessoa que o Harry não esperasse ver, era o loiro, mas fazer o que! _(se a autora é obcecada por esses dois!)_. Quando escrevi o Davi pensei em você! Exatamente por isso talvez ele se pareça com o Sirius!rsrsrs Eu sei que ele é um pedaço de mal caminho, foi eu quem fiz! _(isso está se parecendo com um certo loiro por aí)_. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do presente! '

**Sanae-chan – **Também amo esses dois juntos! E sim muitas coisas estão por vir. Draco gostoso e rebelde! Aonde! Rsrsrs _olha para os lados_

**Tachel Black –** Minha beta linda, desculpe-me por faze-la ler e reler os capítulos bilhões de vezes!

**Amy Lupin – **Ohh você gostou! _caí pra trás_ Hum nesse capítulo ainda não mostrou o verdadeiro papel do Davi nessa fic! Mas será que ele vai atrapalhar o casalzinho! Oh leia o próximo capítulo! Hehehe _(garota má, mt má!)_

Muito obrigada por comentarem e também agradeço há quem leu e não comentou!

_Beijos e mais beijos..._

_**Sofiah**_

_**PS:** Por favor comentem, quem não souber o que escrever basta deixar um "Ok! Eu li a tua fic." ... Ah quem quiser criticar também pode, desde que seja algo plausível!_


	3. Descobertas e mais descobertas!

Esses personagens não me pertencem e sim a titia J.K e a um monte de gente, menos a mim! _(Uns com tantos e outros com tão poucos! O.O)_

_Mas não me contentando com isso...criei o Davi! E sim esse é todinho meu! _(crises de possessividade)

**Notas da autora: **

_- Quero dedicar essa fic novamente e enquanto durar há minha querida amiga Bárbara G. Que graças a ela, eu estou há escrever._

_- Agradeço a Tachel Black, minha beta, por me ajudar e principalmente me agüentar!_

**Capitulo 3**

Descobertas e mais descobertas

Draco acordara com o barulho do despertador, começou espalmar a mão em cima da sua mesinha de cabeceira, procurando o mesmo. Até que por fim levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e o desligou, aproveitou e olhou as horas.

_- Ah! Já são nove horas, aí minha cabeça! Está doendo muito._ – Tentando se levantar.

Agora se lembrava o porquê deste fato. Na noite anterior não conseguia dormir, sua cabeça estava mergulhada em pensamentos, o motivo disso foi o encontro que teve com Potter, definitivamente. só depois de um bom tempo é que adormeceu de cansaço.

Nem querendo pensar mais nisso, levantou, calçou os chinelos e foi direto a cozinha, torcendo para não encontrar o Davi, assim não precisaria dar algumas respostas as suas perguntas. Atravessou a sala, que não era muito grande. Chegando à cozinha, encontrou um homem de cabelos realmente pretos, sentado a mesa, tomando uma xícara de café.

_- Bom dia, Draco! Pela sua cara, me parece que não dormiu muito bem à noite._ - Disse Davi levantando a cabeça, em direção a porta da cozinha.

_- Dia. Minha noite foi péssima e minha cabeça está a ponto de explodir_.

Draco pegou uma pequena caixa, guardada dentro do armário, retirando dali um comprimido.

_- Tomar um remédio e descansar um pouco antes de ir pra loja _- Falando mais para si mesmo do que pra Davi.

Seguiu até a geladeira, enchendo um copo com água e por fim tomando o remédio. Já estava no batente da porta a caminho do seu quarto quando escutou algo.

_- É ele! Não é Draco! _– Davi que estava ali somente observando Draco até aquele instante, disse num tom de pergunta, mas que ao mesmo tempo afirmava.

Draco ficou um tempo ali parado sem se virar. Sabia que não ia adiantar negar, Davi o conhecia muito bem, bem até demais para entender melhor do que ele, a sua cabeça e principalmente ver coisas que Draco queria esconder de si mesmo.

Por fim o olhou.

_- Sim..._ – disse em um sussurro meio largado, virando-se novamente e saindo em direção ao seu quarto. _"Estou ferrado!"_ Pensou.

Davi permaneceu ali em silêncio...olhando para o nada.

"_Draco... olha pra mim! Eu sei que você gosta de alguém e também imagino que você não vá me contar quem é. Só quero que saiba. Gosto muito e muito de você, apesar de saber que gostas de mim só como amigo. _

_Quero que seja feliz e farei tudo que puder para que isso aconteça, por mais que não seja comigo. Independente de qualquer coisa, somos amigos, pode contar comigo..._

_Draco o fitou por um instante e o agradeceu com um sorriso fraco e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Em silêncio...e assim ficaram."_ Relembrando tal cena.

_- Draco, você vai ver, tudo dará certo e não se preocupe eu vou te ajudar._ –sussurrou, como se aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos dele.

-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.--..-D&H-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..-..-

_- Bom Dia, dia!_

Harry acordava com um ótimo humor, já era tarde, tinha dormido bastante...

Passou por um pequeno corredor chegando a sala, ligou a TV, indo em direção a cozinha, colocou a água pra ferver e fez o café, voltou para sala com uma xícara em mãos. Sentando no sofá, pegou o controle e foi passando os canais, até parar num desenho que a tempos não via. Quando era menor, ficava assistindo escondido de Duda, atrás do sofá, adorava ver!

Assim ficou, foi assistindo todos os desenhos que passavam, até sua barriga roncar e dizer que tinha um bom tempo que não comia e já era tarde.

Foi vasculhar a geladeira em busca de algo comestível, acabou não achando nada agradável... Até que teve a idéia de ir ao shopping, assim poderia almoçar e aproveitava para comprar algumas roupas que estava lhe faltando.

Foi direto pro banheiro, tomou um banho, de, no máximo, uns dez minutos, e já saia de lá com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e com seus cabelos extremamente molhados. Procurou algo decente para usar dentro do guarda-roupa, até que achou uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta preta onde estava escrito Rock Roll, calçou o seu all star também preto, tentou em vão pentear os cabelos, mas acabou deixando do jeito que estava.

Saiu, trancando a porta. Apertou o botão para o elevador e logo depois de alguns minutos o mesmo chegou. Quando entrou observou uma mulher já mais velha e uma garota por volta dos 17, tinha os cabelos claros, assim como seus olhos, era magra e estatura média, tinha um rosto todo delicado, definitivamente era muito bonita. O elevador parou no terceiro andar, a mulher já ia saindo quando olhou para trás. – _Vamos Jéssica!_ – e assim a garota saiu acompanhando a mulher a sua frente. Por um momento Harry se lembrou de Mione. _" a garota se parece muito com ela, principalmente o rosto. Como eu sinto falta da minha amiga!"_ Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando chegou ao térreo, seguiu o corredor até a saída do prédio.

Chegando lá fora, deu um sinal para um táxi, entrou e disse: _- O shopping mais próximo, por favor! _– Depois de uns quinze minutos já entrava no shopping, seguiu direto para a praça de alimentação, estava morrendo de fome. Comeu algo agradável até se sentir por satisfeito.

Saiu e foi olhando algumas lojas próximas, a maioria expunha roupas femininas. Mas uma em especial chamou sua atenção, na fachada tinha como nome:

'_**Beauté & Eleganza, Roupas Sociais: femininas e masculinas'**_

A vitrine apresentava alguns ternos e vestidos, mas logo a baixo havia um papel com as seguintes informações:

'_**Precisa-se de um (a) empregado (a) para atendimento e outros fins. Para maiores interesses ou esclarecimentos entre em contato com o seguinte telefone: 7653-8634 ou se informe aqui mesmo.**_

_**Atenciosamente**_

_**Beauté & Eleganza**_

Harry ficou algum tempo pensativo no que acabara de ler.

"_Tenho mesmo que arranjar um emprego, mas só ia começar a procurar semana que vem..."_

_- Hum por que não agora!_ _Não vai custar nada dar uma olhada_. – Disse entrando na loja.

Era mais bonita ainda quando se olhava por dentro...As paredes brancas com alguns detalhes azuis, havia sofás de um só lugar, numa cor de azul também, espalhado por toda loja e os móveis era feito de madeira de um tom de gelo...Uma combinação perfeita.

Depois de um bom tempo observando a loja, percebeu duas garotas olhando-o, uma tinha os cabelos pretos que iam à um pouco abaixo dos ombros com franja, olhos castanhos, pele branca...Muito bonita! Já a outra não lhe era totalmente estranha, se lembrava da mesma, no elevador logo um pouco atrás, tinha o nome de Jéssica, que por coincidência parecia muito como a Mione.

Foi andando em suas direções.

_- Oi por favor! Eu quero saber a respeito do informativo de emprego? Com quem eu posso falar?_

_- Ah sim, só um momento por favor!_- Respondeu a garota de cabelos pretos e em seguida indo ao telefone, voltando depois de alguns minutos.

_- Pode entrar na primeira porta a direita, lá um dos donos estará a sua espera._ – disse apontando a direção.

_- Obrigado! –_ Respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso e saindo pelo um corredor que havia do lado de uma escada, sem perceber o pequeno suspiro que a garota soltou enquanto saia.

Harry olhou para direita e logo viu uma porta aberta, chegou mais perto e bateu no seu interior.

_- Com licença, eu vim a res..._ – Mas Harry nem terminou, pois o homem que estava sentado em uma cadeira no interior da sala se virou, deixando assim o seu rosto a mostra.

_- Malfoy! Você de novo não!_ – Disse revirando os olhos.

_- Aff...Duas vezes em dois dias! Desse jeito vou achar que você anda me seguindo Potter. – _olhou-o arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Só posso ter jogado pedra em Merlin! – assoprando uma mecha de sua franja para cima, mas que insistia em cair sobre os seus olhos.

_- Em seus sonhos Malfoy! Desculpa te decepcionar, mas entrei aqui por causa do informativo de emprego e nem imaginava que você era dono dessa loja, definitivamente se soubesse desse fato, nem teria entrado aqui._

Draco tinha se levantado e assim os dois ficaram um fitando o outro. Harry sentiu uma pontada ou seria melhor dizendo quase uma facada de curiosidade em saber os motivos que levaram a Draco estar ali. Por fim, ele decidiu acabar com aquele momento de silêncio e principalmente com a sua curiosidade.

_- Me diz Malfoy, por que você abandonou tudo e veio morar como um simples trouxa, coisa que você antigamente repudiava, e ainda assim virou um decadente dono de loja?_ – Parou por um momento e resolveu continuar com aquilo. _- Isso teria sido uma vergonha para família Malfoy, ou não?_ – Disse encarando-o.

_- Quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta era eu Potter. Depois de três anos sem te ver, do nada você aparece no mesmo prédio em que moro e agora por outra coincidência te encontro aqui. O que te trouxe a vir me perturbar mais uma vez? Se cansou do seu mundinho de herói, garoto-de–ouro!_ – Draco dizia com desdenha.

_- Com certeza Malfoy, não foi para ver novamente essa sua cara de doninha. – _Fazendo a mesma cara de desdém. _– Você acha que é fácil ser herói?_ – Deu uma pequena risada e firmou um pouco mais a voz, junto com a sua expressão _- Viver dezessete anos da sua vida em função de acabar com um cara, que ameaça ao mundo! E que quando finalmente faz o que todos esperam que você faça e pensa que a partir de então poderá viver uma vida igual a todo mundo, em paz. Mas que verdade isso não acontece, você continua com as lembranças de todos que morreram e suas conseqüências._ – Harry já não olhava mais para Draco e sim um ponto em sua mesa, que nem ele mesmo sabia aonde. _– Ninguém se importa com isso, acham que eu estou bem, é claro sou o menino-que-sobreviveu-e-que-derrotou-aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, mas que nunca teve realmente uma vida..._ – Despejou tudo aquilo como se estivesse entalado em sua garganta há muito tempo. _– Agora você!_ – Disse levantando a cabeça e olhando diretamente para Draco _– Não teve que passar por tudo isso, não era mais do que um garoto mimado, que tinha o destino de ser só mais um idiota seguidor de Voldemort. _– Ele riu.

Draco escutou tudo aquilo calado...E ainda surpreso pelo moreno estar lhe contando tudo aquilo, mas a ultima frase o tirou um pouco a consciência.

_- Ah Potter, você continua sendo o mesmo testa rachada e achando que o mundo só envolve o centro do seu umbigo._ – Dando um passo a frente. _– Eu fui sim um pouco mimado, Lucius sempre me deu tudo que eu queria, mas tudo tem o seu preço, nunca tive realmente um amor de pai e mãe, passava horas sozinho naquela mansão, sofria_ _bastante por isso, mas desde pequeno me ensinaram que um Malfoy deveria não demonstrar sua fragilidade e seus sentimentos, então sempre os guardei. Apesar de tudo venerava meu pai, me orgulhava de cada coisa em que ele fazia, queria ser igual. Só que nem sempre quando achamos algo, isso quer dizer que será. _– Draco parou por um momento como se lembrasse mentalmente. _– Um dia vi pela primeira vez o meu pai matando um trouxa a mando de Voldemort, ele tinha me levado para sentir um gostinho de como era torturar uma pessoa. Mas algo não aconteceu como eu ou ele esperava, comecei a me sentir mal, não senti gosto de ver aquela pessoa morrendo e sim pelo contrário, senti dó. Desde então, percebi que realmente não era o que eu_ _queria pra minha vida. Não podia dizer isso a meu pai, então fingi que estava ao lado de Voldemort, mas na verdade eu estava neutro. Até que a guerra acabou, meus pais foram mortos pelo próprio Lord, eu não tinha mais a quem ter respeito, decidi fugir, esquecer tudo aquilo, queria viver definitivamente a minha vida sem que ninguém dissesse o que fazer, tomar minhas próprias decisões._ – Parou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry e depois se virou em direção a janela dando-lhe as costas. _- Eu sei fugi como um rato...mas um rato que somente queria viver e ser feliz! _– Disse entre sussurros.

Harry viu nos olhos de Draco angustia e ao mesmo tempo dor e tristeza em meio as palavras.

"_Ele só está cansado de tudo como eu."_ Pensou.

_**Tongue tied from all the little things  
(Ironicamente cansado de todas as pequenas coisas)**_

_**And they're the reason that I scream  
(E elas são a razão pela qual eu grito)**_

Arrependeu-se um pouco por ter dito aquilo.

Já estava seguindo em direção a saída, quando escutou algo.

_- Suma daqui Potter! E esqueça que me viu ou que eu existo.-_ Olhando ainda algo por fora da janela.

_**I believe that you would leave me for dead  
( eu acreditava que você me levaria á morte)**_

Harry parou no batente da porta, escutando tudo aquilo.

_**Your turn, you'd rather leave than live and learn  
(Sua vez, você prefere levar a vida e aprender)**_

_- Sinto muito Malfoy, mas o destino se encarregou de me lembrar ao contrario. Não vou mudar a minha vida de novo por sua causa. Se estamos aqui, novamente cara a cara é porque tem que ser assim._

_That's why, you want an end and so do I  
(Deste jeito, você quer o fim e eu também)  
_

Por fim saindo e fechando a porta. Parou um segundo encostado na parede, sem entender muito bem o que tinha acontecido lá dentro.

_This time, I believe I'll leave it all behind  
(Deste jeito eu acredito que deixei tudo para trás)_

Assim que a porta bateu. Draco deixou-se abandonar na cadeira.

_- Ah Potter, porque tem que tornar as coisas sempre mais difíceis..._- disse em um sussurro.

_Tongue tied from all the little things  
(Ironicamente cansado de todas as pequenas coisas)_

_And they're the reason that I scream  
(E elas são a razão pela qual eu grito)_

-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.--..-D&H-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..-..-

Não havia muito tempo que Harry tinha chegado em casa. Nem viu o caminho que percorreu até o seu apartamento, estava totalmente distraído em pensamentos.

Logo que deixou Draco em sua sala, foi direto para saída, sem ao menos perceber que as duas garotas que estavam ali atrás do balcão, o olhavam com curiosidade. Provavelmente elas devem ter escutado algo da "conversa" entre os dois. Pegou um taxi, disse como destino Oxford Street e depois de uns minutos já estava deitado em seu sofá. E ali ficou por um bom tempo, em silencio...

'_Desde então, percebi que realmente não era o que eu queria pra minha vida.'_

"_Talvez..." _

'_...queria viver definitivamente a minha vida sem que ninguém dissesse o que fazer, tomar minhas próprias decisões.'_

" _Ele só queria esquecer..."_

'_Eu sei fugi como um rato...mas um rato que somente queria viver e ser feliz!'_

"_Talvez...realmente ele tenha mudado..."_

Dizia em sussurros, quando frases ditas por Draco voltavam à cabeça.

Já quase adormecendo, algo o despertou. Levantou-se meio assustado até escutar a campainha novamente. Andou até a porta e a abriu. Do outro lado observou um moreno, usando terno e gravata, que não combinava muito com os seus cabelos grandes e pretos amarrados num rabo de cavalo baixo.

_- Oii Davi!_ – Disse entre um bocejar e outro.

_- Olá Harry!_ – Esboçando um sorriso nada econômico. _– Hum te atrapalhei em algo?_

_- Não, não, entre_! – Escancarando ainda mais a porta, dando passagem ao outro.

Davi entrou, sendo seguido por Harry que fez um aceno para que o outro se sentasse, que assim o fez.

_- Davi, quer tomar algo?_ – Disse Harry, indo em direção a cozinha.

_- Oh não, obrigado._ – Respondeu observando o apartamento. _– Fez algo hoje?_ – Não dando muita importância ao que perguntava.

_- Ahhh..._ – Por um momento lembrou-se do incidente ocorrido mais cedo, resolveu contar. _– Sim, fui ao Shopping e por coincidência tive o prazer de conhecer a sua loja! _– Apoiando-se sobre a bancada.

Davi que não prestava muita atenção, virou-se totalmente para Harry.

_- Você, esteve na minha loja!_ – Com curiosidade.

_- Assim, é que eu fui almoçar no shopping, aí aproveitei para dar umas voltinhas por lá, quando passei por uma loja vi que precisava-se de alguém para trabalhar, acabei entrando, só que eu tive o desprazer de encontrar o Draco lá, só assim que fui ver que essa era a sua loja, em que tinha me falado._ – Agora pegando um copo com água e bebendo-o

_- E pela sua cara, vocês dois discutiram._ – Segurando um pouco o riso, mal podia acreditar de como o destino adorava ver aqueles dois juntos. _(N/A: Quem concorda com o Davi levanta a mão! \o/) (N/B: Eu! Eu!)_

_- Sim..._ – Respondeu Harry, com desanimo. Deixou o copo na pia e foi em direção ao sofá e sentou–se ao lado de Davi.

_- Mas em fim...você me disse que foi lá por causa do emprego, você tem alguma especialidade no comércio ou com administração?_

Harry não tinha pensado realmente nisso, como falaria onde teria trabalhado durante todos esses anos!

_- Hum...eu trabalhei para o ministério e lá fazia um pouco de tudo, como até administrar alguns setores, agora com comércio tenho algumas noções, tive a muito tempo uma loja junto com uns amigos meus, eram de brincadeiras, como bombinhas e demais. _

Ele não estava dizendo mentira, no ministério da magia realmente já tinha administrado e se lembrava das vezes que dera uma mãozinha para os irmãos Weasley na loja de logros, que por sinal insistiam em dizer que ele tinha grande parte por ela estar em pé. Claro que estava apenas ocultando partes onde se direcionava a magia, mas nada que tenha realmente importância.

_- Perfeito! Está contratado!_ – Disse Davi com um sorriso entre os lábios.

_- Hãm!_ – Respondeu Harry com cara de quem tinha acabado de sair de um transe.

_- Isso mesmo que você escutou! Amanhã você passa na loja pra gente discutir alguns detalhes como salário, horário de trabalho e demais._

_- Mais e...o Malfoy?_ – Disse Harry de supetão, sem saber se isso era realmente uma boa idéia.

_- Ahh o Dragão! Deixe isso comigo, que eu resolvo. Então tudo certo!_

_- Tudo certo._ – Respondeu com algumas dúvidas no que dizia, assim vendo no que acabara de se meter.

_- Hum, Harry, tenho que ir, cheguei do trabalho e vim direto aqui, nem passei em casa, estou doido pra tomar um banho...nos vemos amanhã._ – Disse Davi se levantando do sofá e indo a caminho da porta.

_- Ah sim. E obrigado pelo emprego!_ - Também indo em direção a porta e abrindo-a.

_- Disponha!_ – Respondeu Davi, já do outro lado da porta, lhe dando um sorriso.

Harry também sorriu.

_- Ahhhh Harry! Aff...já ia me esquecendo do porque realmente eu ter vindo aqui._ – Disse Davi batendo uma mão em sua testa e fechando um pouco os olhos em sinal do seu esquecimento. _– Você vai querer ir amanhã no aniversário comigo? Vai ser de um amigo meu, vão comemorar numa boate que fica aqui perto. Vamos?_

Ás vezes o Davi conseguia ser realmente hilário.

"_Hum porque não estou mesmo precisando de conhecer gente nova."_

_- Ok! Eu vou! _– Só que agora se lembrava, não tinha uma roupa decente de trouxa pra ir, só alguns trapos que usava em casa e como não comprou nada na sua ida ao shopping_... – Só que eu vou precisar de comprar algumas roupas, as minhas não estão nada recomendáveis. _- Disse por fim, dando um sorriso meio desconsertado e apoiando-se na porta.

_- Já sei, como amanhã você vai ter que ir até o shopping pra resolver algumas coisas sobre o emprego, a gente se encontra e eu te mostro algumas lojas legais pra se comprar._

_- Certo!_ - Agora se animando um pouco por não precisar de sair tão _"_horrivelmente_"._

_- Então até amanhã, esteja lá pelas nove!_ – Disse Davi sorrindo.

_- Até..._ – Respondeu observando-o sair em direção ao seu apartamento logo em frente e depois fechando a porta e colando sua costas nela.

"_Isso não vai acabar em nada, nada bom..."_

-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.--..-D&H-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..-..-

Davi deu um ultimo sorriso a Harry e se virou em direção a porta em frente. Tirou as chaves do bolso, correu por algumas até achar uma prata com um S no meio, encaixando-a na fechadura e rodando, assim ouviu um crack e a porta se abriu. Entrou no interior da sala, depositando sua pasta e as chaves numa bancada de vidro, que estava ao lado da porta, tirou o seu terno jogando-o no sofá e por fim afrouxou sua gravata e desabotoou sua camisa, deixando a mostra o seu peito desnudo.

_- Dragão?_ – Disse chamando-o.

Andou até a cozinha, pegou um copo com água e voltou em direção à sala, chegando ao fim dela escutou o barulho de chuveiro ligado.

"_Ele deve estar tomando banho."_

Andou mais um pouco, pelo corredor, até chegar a uma porta a direita, de onde se ouvia claramente o som de água caindo.

_- Dragão!_ – Agora dando umas batidinhas na porta e aumentando um pouco a voz.

_- Oi Davi!_ – Escutou a voz de Draco vindo lá de dentro.

_- Você vai demorar?_

_- Não, já estou saindo!_

_- OK!_

Se encostou na parede ao lado da porta e rendeu a sentar-se. Um minuto depois pode escutar o barulho do chuveiro desligando e o abrir do boxe. Alegrou-se um pouco com isso, estava morto de cansado e doido por um banho. Logo viu a porta se abrir.

_- Hum...Davi espere só eu terminar de secar meus cabelos._ – Disse Draco ainda dentro do banheiro.

- _Aí Dragão você e esse seu cabelo._ – Disse fazendo uma careta, mostrando uma língua.

Draco colocou a cabeça para fora da porta, de onde seus cabelos escorriam gotas de água.

_- Claro, ninguém tem um cabelo tão lindo como o meu.(N/A: Modesto que só ele!)_ – Jogando-o para o lado e fazendo uma cara de esnobe, depois mostrou um sorriso travesso, voltando-se para o interior do banheiro.

Davi somente balançou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu.

Draco pegou uma toalha, colocou em seus cabelos fazendo alguns movimentos com a mão, para seca-los.

_- Ah Dragão, hoje o Harry esteve lá na loja, né?_ – Disse Davi, ainda sentado no chão, mas agora olhando para suas mãos.

Draco que estava até aquele instante distraído com a toalha, parou por um instante para refletir no que Davi dizia, até que respondeu.

_- Oh sim! Por que?_ - Respondeu deixando sua voz a mais tranqüila possível, falando como se aquilo não tivesse importância. _" Aff...como é que ele sabe?"_ pensou. _(N/A: o.O)_

_- Nada exatamente. Quando cheguei do trabalho dei uma chegada lá no apartamento dele, aí ele me falou._ – Deu uma pausa, para ver a reação do loiro. Que deu um resmungo como sinal para que continuasse a falar. Davi vendo a hesitação em sua voz, ficou satisfeito com isso_. "Ahh Dragão a mim você não engana..." - Pois é, ele também me falou que entrou pra saber a respeito do emprego!_

_- Sim sim! "Aonde ele tá querendo chegar..."_

_- Nós conversamos sobre isso e...eu o contratei!_

_- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?_ – Draco que até aquele momento se distraía com os cabelos, agora já estava totalmente do lado de fora do banheiro, com somente uma toalha em volta da cintura, olhando incrédulo para a cara de Davi.

_- Isso mesmo que você escutou, o Harry é o nosso novo gerente. E amanhã mesmo ele vai passar lá na loja pra acertar alguns detalhes._

Draco não moveu nenhum músculo.

_- Não acredito! "Definitivamente me fale que isso é brincadeira."_

_- Pois pode acreditar, como eu vou ter que viajar, nós precisamos de alguém o mais rápido possível, nem me venha com argumentos._ – disse Davi se levantando, olhando diretamente para Draco.

_- Mas..._

_- Aff...pare com essas baboseiras com o Harry, essa implicância suas é passado e você já está bem grandinho para isso!_

Se antes Draco estava incrédulo, agora ele estava totalmente frustrado. _"Isso não era implicância, só era...era, ah pouco me importa." _

Decidiu que precisava sair dali, caminhou até a porta em frente, que por sinal era o seu quarto e entrou fechando a mesma. Não queria ver a cara de Davi, pelo menos não aquele momento, estava com raiva por não poder evitar aquilo. Encostou suas costas na porta, deixando sua cabeça abandonar um pouco para trás. _"O que você pretende Davi, o que? Dia ruim..."_

_- Ahhh e já ia me esquecendo..._

Draco escutou Davi dizer. _"Ainda tem mais, por Merlin." _

_- O Harry vai na festa amanhã com a gente!_

Draco não respondeu nada, já não tinha capacidade.

_- Dia ruim, dia ruim..._ – sussurrou, dando batidinhas com a cabeça na porta.

**Notas da autora:**_ (Sim mais notas...)_

Esse capítulo ficou imenso, em vista dos outros e espero que tenham gostado...Ohh não falei que a convivência entre dois começará a piorar! E não esperem que as coisas aconteçam do nada, pois isso vai demorar um pouco. Próximo capítulo não sei quando irei postá-lo pois ultimamente ando meio desanimada... e puts, ainda as review só andam diminuindo, aí que não me dá nenhum ânimo, mas vou vê se escrevo o mais rápido possível. E peço-lhes que deixem review.

As pessoas que me deixaram review no capítulo anterior.

**_Ge Malfoy:_** E aí Ge gostou! Esse foi grande, especial para você!'

**_-Bem-Te-Vi-:_** Que ótimo que você gostou!

**_Barbara G.:_** Oh BaH, assim quando fiz o Davi não foi se baseando na Natalie não, mas se ficou parecido, desculpe-me, não foi intencional! Ahh eu também amo o Davi!

_**Amy Lupin**:_ E aí matei a tua curiosidade sobre o Davi! Espero que tenho ficado claro as intenções dele com o loiro.

Obrigado a todas vocês pelas reviews!

_Beijos e até..._

Sofiah 


	4. Festa

Esses personagens não me pertencem e sim a titia J.K e a um monte de gente, menos a mim! _Uns com tantos e outros com tão poucos! O.O_

Mas não me contentando com isso...criei o Davi! E sim esse é todinho meu!_ crises de possessividade_

**Notas da autora: **

_- Quero dedicar essa fic novamente e enquanto durar há minha querida amiga Bárbara G. Que graças a ela, eu estou há escrever._

_- Agradeço a Tachel Black, minha beta, por me ajudar e principalmente me agüentar!_

_- As músicas que foram incluídas no segundo e terceiro capítulo eu me esqueci de escrever o nome, então:Olhos Vermelhos- Capital Inicial, Another Hole In The Head – Nickelback, respectivamente._

Nesse capítulo eu coloquei a música "I'm too sexy", em dedicação a Ge Malfoy e aconselho a escutarem enquanto leiam a parte em que vem a letra!

Ahh e outra informação, se caso houver muitos erros na escrita, me perdoem, pois a minha linda beta Tach teve alguns probleminhas com o seu word e não terminou de beta-la, eu sendo pouco impaciente, não agüentei e postei assim mesmo. U.ú

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Festa..._

Eram exatamente 06:50 da manha de Sábado. Podia-se observar um certo loiro com uns olhos que normalmente eram prata, mas que hoje estavam mais para um azul nublado, sentado á mesa na cozinha. Fitava algum ponto nos azulejos, que definitivamente estavam bastante atraentes e uma xícara em mãos que parecia não ser tocada já há algum tempo.

"_Preciso falar com Davi..." pensou._

Draco estava decidido em ter uma conversa com o amigo.

"_...ele não pode contratar o Potter!"_

Seus pensamentos foram deixados de lado. Logo, pôde ver um moreno entrar pela porta da cozinha.

_- Bom Dia Dragão!_ – Disse Davi esboçando um sorriso.

"_Ainda tem coragem de rir pra mim, aff..."_

_- Dia!_ – Respondeu fitando-o diretamente.

_- Algum problema?_

_- Não! _

"_só estou com vontade de te socar"_

_- Então quer me dizer algo?_ – Perguntou tirando o sorriso do rosto, já suspeitando o que estava por vir.

_- Não seria ao contrário? Acho que é você quem quer me dizer algo ou seria melhor explicar! – _Com uma cara de cinismo. _"Odeio quando ele faz isso." Pensou Draco._

Davi o encarou.

_- Não, não tenho nada a explicar e muito menos a dizer._ – Dando de ombros.

_- Ah não!_ – Ainda com cinismo. _– Então eu te digo! Que história é essa de me falar que contratou o Potter? Você sabe que eu não o suporto! _

_- Draco, eu já conversei sobre isso com você ontem, mas eu vou tentar de novo. _– Deu um suspiro e continuou _- A gente estava precisando de alguém na loja pra te ajudar e há dias não aparecia ninguém para ocupar o cargo, até o Harry aparecer!_ – Parou e pensou por um instante, decidindo continuar. _- Ah e, além de tudo, ele é de confiança_. – falou calmamente, como se estivesse a explicar para uma criança.

_- Harry! Confiável! Desde quando ele passou de um vizinho desconhecido que acabou de se mudar pra cá? _– Draco disse levantando-se de sua cadeira e passando uma das mãos nos cabelos. "_Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo!"_

_- Já que VOCÊ o conhece._– disse cruzando os braços.

_- Ohh._ – resmungou, sem saber ao certo o que responder. _- Eu posso até o conhecer "até demais" , mas não gosto dele, somos rivais. E acho que isso eu já deixei bem claro! _– Aumentando um pouco a voz, mas se controlando.

_- Rivais! Isso é coisa do passado Draco, da época que vocês ainda eram crianças. Deixa um pouco de ser imaturo. Você nem sabe mesmo se gosta ou não gosta dele_. – Disse meio que estourando e já saindo em direção à porta.

_- Não sou imaturo! Só não quero aquele Potter na minha frente!_ – Falou o loiro diminuindo a voz, como se tentasse replicar, mas que de nada valeria.

_- As pessoas mudam Dragão! Só precisam de uma chance para mostrar isso._ – parou dando um suspiro. _– Estou indo agora resolver uns negócios com os fornecedores, marquei com o Harry ás nove na loja, depois eu dou um passada lá. _- Lhe dando as costas, mas virando novamente. _– Aproveita e pensa no que eu estou te falando e não se esqueça, você já foi um próprio exemplo de ser julgado antes mesmo de se conhecer realmente_. – Disse Davi por fim saindo pela porta da cozinha e deixando um loiro ali parado sem saber o que dizer.

"_Como você consegue me deixar assim! Fazer com que sempre penso estar certo, se torne tão...errado."_

_-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.--..-D&H-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..-..-_

Harry ainda estava sonolento e de olhos fechados em sua cama, tinha escutado algo tocando, parecia com o som do despertador, mas não queria se levantar, a sua cama estava incrivelmente irresistível, definitivamente não estava acostumado com aquilo.

Algo lhe dizia que deveria acordar, mas não se lembrava o porquê.

"_O que mesmo tenho que fazer hoje? Lembre-se Harry!"_

Até que uma memória de um loiro lhe veio à cabeça.

_- Aí! Por Merlin, como é que eu pude me esquecer. _– Disse se levantando e olhando o relógio. – _Já são 8:30, se eu não correr vou acabar me atrasando_!

O moreno se levantou da cama num impulso, atravessou o corredor e a sala em segundos, até já estar no banheiro debaixo de uma ducha fria, que logo saiu, com uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos e uma em volta de sua cintura. Escolheu uma roupa entre as pouquíssimas que tinha, nada muito social, vestiu-se, calçou os sapatos, correu ao banheiro e se fitou por uns instantes no espelho, até se contentar com os seus cabelos incrivelmente bagunçados e descer até a fachada do prédio e ali pegando um táxi.

Logo depois já estava parado em frente à loja, meio curvado com as mãos nos joelhos arfando. Tinha corrido o shopping inteiro até lá. Entrou na loja a caminho das vendedoras, quando viu certo loiro com os braços cruzados encostado na escada.

_- Potter! Está 30 minutos atrasado! Não te ensinaram a ser pontual!_ – Disse Draco com um tom que se lembrava bastante ao do Snape.

Mas Harry nem teve tempo de responder, pois o loiro falou alguma coisa como um "anda" e se encaminhou em direção ao corredor, deixando o moreno ali sem escolha a não ser segui-lo.

Adentrou na sala e logo observou uma mão o indicando que se sentasse, assim o fez.

Olhou para cima e pode ver um quadro, nele, estava retratada uma praia, com alguns coqueiros e uma areia branquinha, onde as ondas se quebravam. Isso lhe transmitia uma paz! Observou mais atentamente envolta da sala, as paredes e todo o conjunto eram de cores claras, com alguns objetos mais escuros que davam contraste a todo o ambiente.

_- Bonita, não é!_ - Disse Draco lhe chamando a atenção.

_- Ohh sim._ – Respondeu o moreno, ainda observando as paredes.

_- Eu sei! Foi eu quem decorou a sala, assim como toda a loja._ – Sentando-se.

_- Modesto você! Pelo visto, nessa questão, você continua o mesmo._ - Deixando as paredes de lado e olhando diretamente para o loiro.

_- Oh para quer ser modesto, Potter, quando sei que eu sou o melhor!_ – Respondeu rodando levemente a cadeira e lhe dando um sorriso.

"_É você continua o mesmo!" _pensouHarry.

_- Vamos ao que interessa, Potter. O Davi me falou que eu teria de resolver algumas coisas com você sobre o emprego._ – O loiro falou dando uma pausa, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, cruzando as mãos, apoiando-se levemente.

_- Não era** ele **que iria resolver isso comigo?_ – Perguntou Harry.

_- Não, Potter! O Davi trabalha na área externa da loja, com carregamentos e fornecedores. Sou **eu** quem trabalho com contratos de empregados e vendas. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora!_ – Parou pensativo. – _Imagino que você não tenha carteira de trabalho, certo?_

_- Sim tenho! – _O encarou._ - Não sou tão inexperiente quanto você pensa Malfoy!_

_- Oh jura! Por um momento, você quase me enganou. _– Disse sorrindo_. – Mas sabe Potter, fico feliz que não seja tão ignorante, menos trabalho para mim._

Harry conseguiu somente dar um sorriso falso.

_- Pois então, continuando, você será o nosso gerente, sua função é coordenar a loja, além de ocupar meu cargo quando me ausentar. As meninas, no começo, poderão te ajudar em algumas dificuldades, caso precise. – _Pegou um pouco ar._ – De Segunda a Sexta você tem que estar aqui ás oito e seu horário termina ás dezoito horas, aos sábados entra no mesmo horário, mas fechamos ás quatorze horas, Domingo não abrimos. Alguma pergunta?_

Harry ainda estava processando tudo que fora dito e fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça.

Draco começou a observá-lo atentamente, fazendo com que o moreno ficasse incomodado.

_- Que foi Malfoy? Nunca me viu! _– Perguntou Harry.

_- Potter! Você não está pensando em vir trabalhar assim, né?_

_- Não sei, por quê?_

_- Caso você não tenha percebido, aqui se vende roupas sociais e, provavelmente, você também terá de usá-las. _

"_Mas é claro, Harry como você pode ser tão burro!" _Pensou.

_- Ok! Eu sei Malfoy!_

_- Oh não era o que me parecia! Quase que você me enganou de novo. – _Disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

Harry somente fez uma careta, se sentindo um idiota.

Escutaram algumas batidas na porta e logo um moreno entrou na sala.

Harry agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

_- Olá gente!_ – Disse Davi sorrindo. _– E aí já resolveram tudo?_

_- Sim, já acabamos._ – Respondeu Draco.

_- Que bom. Então, Harry, bem vindo, espero que você goste de trabalhar aqui!_ – Falou Davi contornando o ombro de Harry com o seu braço e olhando-o de lado.

_- Acho que vou gostar._ – Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

_- Sem comentários!_ – Disse Draco revirando os olhos.

Davi riu.

_- Ah Dragão, eu marquei com o Harry de almoçarmos juntos, vamos também?_

_- Acho melhor não, até que queria participar desse momento tão íntimo, só que sabe, eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer aqui. Que pena!_ – Respondeu fingindo um certo desapontamento.

Davi balançou sua cabeça em desaprovação. Draco somente riu abertamente.

_- Ok! – Harry eu estava pensando, como ainda está cedo, a gente poderia olhar as roupas antes de almoçarmos. O que você acha?_ – Falou olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

Harry ainda estava abobado com um Draco sorrindo._ "Nunca vi ele assim!" _Pensou

Até que por fim respondeu.

_- Pra mim tanto faz._ – Dando de ombros.

_- Vou acompanhá-los até lá fora_. – Disse Draco se encaminhando em direção a saída, abrindo a porta, dando passagem para os outros dois.

Harry saiu distraído sem perceber que Draco fazia uma careta por suas costas.

Passaram pelo corredor, chegando à loja, encontrando lá as duas atendentes.

_- Olá meninas, esse vai ser o nosso novo gerente aqui na loja, Harry Potter. _– Se virou para Harry. _– Essas são Jéssica e Anne._

_- Oi. – _Disseram as duas.

Harry somente sorriu em resposta.

_- Então vamos Harry, vocês terão muito tempo para se conhecerem. Tchau garotas comportem-se. – _Rindo_. – Dragão até mais tarde._

_- Até. _– Respondeu Draco levantando a mão e dando um tchau.

Harry seguiu Davi até a porta e de lá fez um sinal com as mãos desaparecendo.

_- Lindo ele né Anne! – _Falou Jéssica.

_- Ohhh sim, muito! _– Respondeu Anne com os olhos arregalados.

_- Me poupem de seus comentários! Aff... _– Disse o loiro.

_- É Jéssica, acho que tem gente aqui que ficou com ciúmes! _– Disse Anne rindo

Draco as fuzilou com os olhos, fazendo com que as duas garotas ali rissem ainda mais

"_Eu mereço..." _Pensou o loiro

_-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.--..-D&H-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..--.-..-..-_

Harry estava olhando as vitrines ao lado de Davi, em silêncio.

_- Pelo visto acho que deu tudo certo lá com o Draco, né_! – Falou Davi despertando Harry.

_- Sim, trocamos só algumas palavras meio atravessadas. _– Respondeu parando de andar_. - Podemos dizer que ele foi até gentil. _– Revirando os olhos.

_- Ohhh sim...imagino! _– Parando também um pouco a frente e olhando para uma loja. _– Podemos começar por aqui, acho que você vai gostar dessa loja._

Harry se virou para observar melhor, tinha roupas em tons escuros na vitrine, a maioria em jeans. Seguiu Davi entrando também na loja. Logo uma moça baixa veio atendê-los.

_- Olá, posso ajudá-los? – _Esboçando um sorriso.

_- Sim, estou procurando algumas roupas para essa pessoa aqui._ – Disse Davi apontando em direção ao moreno de olhos verdes.

Harry somente riu sem graça. E logo foi puxado para um vestuário com um tanto de roupas em suas mãos. Depois de experimentar milhões de roupas, saíram da loja entrando novamente em outra e assim por diante. Até por fim sentirem fome e irem à praça de alimentação.

_- Ohh estou morrendo de fome._ – Disse Harry passando uma mão na barriga e sentando em uma mesa, colocando assim na cadeira ao lado as sacolas que estavam em seu braço.

_- Também! Já são quase três e meia._ – Fazendo o mesmo e pegando o cardápio. _– Eu vou querer um x-tudo e você?_

_- Pode ser o mesmo. Do jeito que eu estou, é capaz de eu comer um boi._ – Disse sorrindo.

Fizeram os pedidos e logo estavam saboreando um enorme sanduíche.

_- Sabe Harry, acho que você e o Dragão deveriam se entender melhor._ – Disse Davi, dando uma mordida no sanduíche.

_- Hum..._ – Ficou pensativo. _– Talvez, mas acho que isso é meio impossível._

_- Impossível como assim?_

_- Ah sempre estivemos em lados opostos e desde que entramos na escola criamos certa rivalidade e também o Malfoy...vamos se dizer, é pra lá de irritante. _– Disse mostrando a língua.

_- Mas você já pensou que talvez ele tenha mudado?_ – Falou Davi levantando as sobrancelhas. _– Vocês cresceram, não são mais aqueles moleques que adoravam encher o saco um do outro._

_- É, talvez...apesar de ainda o achar um repleto convencido._ – Disse terminando de comer a última parte do sanduíche.

_- Pense nisso. Já podemos ir?_

_- Ir aonde?_

_- Harry, terminar as compras!_

_- Ainda falta mais? Ohh..._ – Jogando a cabeça para trás.

- _Deixe de drama e vamos._ – Fazendo um sinal para Harry se levantar e sorriu.

Andaram por todo o Shopping, até que já tivessem comprado tudo que faltava e até o que não faltava. Pegaram um táxi, chegando assim aos seus apartamentos. Harry ouviu Davi dizer algo como 'tô te esperando às nove' e entrou se jogando no sofá juntamente com as sacolas e assim permanecendo. _"É nunca pensei que fazer compras fosse tão cansativo."_ E assim adormeceu.

Acordou e tentou voltar a dormir, mas o desconforto do sofá começou atingi-lo. Resolveu acordar, olhou pela janela e já estava escuro.

_- É já deve ser bem tarde_. – Disse olhando para o relógio em sua cabeceira _– Oito horas, é melhor eu ir já me arrumando._

Levantou pegou uma toalha, passou pelo corredor e entrou no banheiro, olhou-se no espelho, estava com algumas olheiras e uma cara amassada, mas nada que um bom banho não resolvesse. Entrou no boxe, ligando o chuveiro, deixando uma água morna cobrir o seu corpo, o fazendo se arrepiar e ao mesmo tempo relaxar, ficou assim por um longo tempo até começar a lavar os cabelos e se ensaboar. Saiu totalmente relaxado com uma toalha na cintura, caminhou até o seu quarto, abrindo o guarda-roupa.

_- E então o que vou usar?_ – pensativo. _– Hum...acho que isso está bom._

Vestiu uma cueca e logo depois pegou uma camisa de manga comprida verde com alguns botões na frente e uma calça preta, vestindo-as, destacando ainda mais o verde dos seus olhos, fitou os sapatos e acabou escolhendo um tênis mais social. Abriu ainda mais a porta do armário onde tinha um espelho que refletia o seu corpo todo, passou as mãos nos cabelos tentando arrumá-los, mas que de nada estava adiantando, decidiu-se então deixá-los do mesmo jeito.

_- É até que eu não estou tão mal!_ – Disse sorrindo.

Deu uma olhada no relógio, vendo que já estava na hora. Andou até a sala e apagou as luzes, pegou as chaves e saiu trancando a porta, indo em direção ao apartamento vizinho. Tocou a campainha.

_- Ahh esses cadarços já se desamarraram_. – Disse distraído se abaixando, sem perceber que o ex-sonserino abria a porta e o observava.

_- Potter!_ – disse Draco meio assustado, mas logo mudando para um sorriso de deboche. _- Eu sei que eu sou um príncipe, mas não precisa se ajoelhar. Que dizer, não tanto!_

_- Malfoy você continua o mesmo..._ - Disse já se levantando, mas parou, fitando o loiro em sua frente.

Draco estava com os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto de onde podia se ver uma mecha caída sobre os seus olhos, destacando assim o seu brinco de argola em uma das orelhas. Também usava uma blusa preta um pouco mais justa de gola e botões na frente, com uma calça jeans mais desbotada e alguns desfiados ao longo do seu comprimento.

_- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Potter?_ – perguntou o loiro arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. _- Ou será que a minha beleza é tanta, que você não consegue tirar os olhos de mim? Desse jeito vou ter que começar a cobrar! _– continuou se divertindo com a cena.

_- É claro que não Malfoy._ – fechando a cara.

_- É o Harry que está aí, Dragão?_ – Perguntou Davi, aparecendo nas costas de Draco_. – Hey! Entra Harry!_ - sorrindo e abrindo espaço pela porta. – _Senta aí._

Harry entrou, escutando um bufar do loiro saindo de trás da porta e se sentando no sofá.

A casa deles era igualmente a sua, o que mudava era a decoração, que por toda sua parede haviam quadros e algumas bancadas de vidro aos arredores com fotos e objetos nada familiares.

_- E então vocês já estão prontos?_ – Perguntou com as mãos nos bolsos em pé.

_- Sim, só espera eu pegar a minha jaqueta_. – Respondeu Davi entrando por um corredor e logo voltando. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans escura com uma blusa cinza e uma jaqueta igual à calça, os cabelos estavam soltos caindo de um modo displicente sobre seus olhos. _– Então podemos ir. _– Sorrindo.

Saíram do apartamento e esperavam o elevador chegar.

_- Hum...temos que passar lá na Jéssica para chamá-la._ – Disse Davi.

_- Ohh não, ela me falou que iria com a Anne, marcaram de ir juntas._ – Falou o loiro abrindo a porta do elevador e entrando, fitando-se no espelho.

_- Cuidado em Malfoy, ele pode se quebrar._

Draco se virou e viu Harry bem atrás dele com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

_- Não tem perigo Potter, você não está se refletindo nele!_ – lhe mostrando o mesmo sorrisinho.

Harry já ia retrucar quando Davi resolveu se intrometer.

_- Pois é, o elevador parou, vamos!_

_- Primeiro as damas._ – Disse Draco, apontando o braço para que Harry fosse.

Harry abriu a porta, passando e soltando-a, acertando bem na cara do Draco que vinha logo atrás.

_- Potter, seu idiota_. – disse saindo.

_- Ohhh céus, quando esses dois vão crescer? _– Suspirou Davi seguindo os dois.

Harry estava parado na calçada esperando, quando viu Draco passar por ele e entrar dentro de um carro verde e logo depois Davi acenar o chamando também entrando.

_- Achei que íamos de táxi, não sabia que vocês tinham carro._ – Já sentando no banco de trás do carro, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

_- É do Dragão, eu não sei dirigir! _

_- Ahhh...e é ele quem vai dirigir! _– Falou Harry, só agora percebendo Draco no volante.

_- Não se preocupe Potter, o idiota aqui é você!_ – Respondeu Draco já dando partida.

_- Nem comecem de novo!_ – disse Davi colocando um ponto final na discussão que se iniciaria.

Momentos depois o moreno já estava em frente à boate. Olhou para os lados e pode ver um monte de pessoas, o lugar estava totalmente cheio. Andou um pouco mais a frente acompanhando Davi, chegando a uma fila que estava quase dando voltas no quarteirão. Agora podia observar melhor a boate, ela tinha muitas luzes iluminando todo um letreiro, onde estava escrito _**Katherine, **_sendo que em volta era todo preto, dando ainda mais destaque. Ficou assim observando todas aquelas pessoas sem notar que já estava próximo da portaria.

_- Harry!_ – Chamou Davi.

_- Oi!_ – Respondeu ainda meio distraído.

_- Pega o papel aí_. – Apontando para o homem vestido todo de preto ao seu lado estendendo um papel.

_- Ahh, obrigada._ – disse meio sem graça.

Entraram passando por um corredor até que se abriu uma sala enorme, com uma música alta, luzes coloridas rodando por todos os lados, a decoração também era toda preta por dentro, com alguns detalhes florescentes. Havia escadas dos dois lados opostos se encontrando e formando tipo uma passarela, onde pessoas ficavam dançando em cima.

_- Rafa, Parabéns!_ - Disse Draco dando um aperto de mão a um cara mais ou menos da sua altura, tinha os cabelos raspados de onde podia somente se ver uma sombra castanha, ele tinha uma aparência comum.

Logo Davi fez o mesmo lhe apresentando o aniversariante e outras pessoas que lhe eram conhecidas. Já estava se irritando um pouco com aquelas músicas e muita gente dançando, até que observou uma espécie de bar, que estava irresistivelmente atraente.

_- Davi!_ – Falou bem perto do seu ouvido, ainda em dúvida se o outro conseguiria lhe ouvir

_- Hãm?_ - Respondeu Davi abaixando-se um pouco.

_- Eu vou me sentar ali no bar, tá!_

_- Ahh tranqüilo._ – Sorrindo.

Harry também sorriu e se dirigiu ao bar, que com grandes dificuldades conseguiu chegar, sentou-se em um dos bancos que rodeavam toda a extensão. Olhou para uma tabela pregada no balcão a sua frente que em cima estava escrito bebidas, percorreu com os olhos a folha sem reconhecer nenhuma bebida, observou um homem que acabara de chegar sentando ao seu lado pedindo algo que começava com "choco", voltou o seu olhar pra tabela procurando pela tal bebida.

"_Chocolate, licor de cereja, vodca, leite condensado. Me parece bom_"

- _Aqui!_ – Disse chamando o Barman, que chegou mais perto. _- Faz uma dessa aqui pra mim_. – apontando para tal bebida.

O Barmen fez um sinal de ok e começou fazê-la. Momentos depois Harry já podia sentir o sabor daquela bebida percorrendo toda a sua garganta, no começo a achou um pouco doce demais com um amargo no final, mas agora já estava maravilhosa. Rodou-se no banco observando as pessoas dançando e se divertindo, quando um loiro, saindo daquela porção de gente, prendeu sua atenção. Ele estava vindo em sua direção chegando cada vez mais perto, momentos antes de se chocarem ele se desviou um pouco e sentou-se ao seu lado.

_- Você continua uma negação pra dança, acertei?_ – Disse Draco.

_- E isso te importa?_

- _Hum...sinceramente, não! Ohh espera aí, o Santo Potter bebendo, isso é novidade._ – observando só agora o copo nas mãos do moreno.

- _O que você quer Malfoy?_ – Encarando o loiro.

_- Eu nada. Só achei que poderia fazer a minha boa ação do dia._ – disse pedindo também uma bebida igual a do moreno.

Ficaram em silêncio somente olhando as pessoas.

_- Ok! Talvez eu dance mal, mas tem pessoas que dançam bem pior do que eu. Olha aquele cara ali._ – disse Harry apontando para um grupos de amigos na pista de dança.

_- Que coisa horrível. Isso é um insulto para os meus belos olhos. _– focalizando tal pessoa e rindo. _– É achar alguém que dance pior do que você é osso viu. Fico em dúvida qual dos dois é pior._

_- Nem é, ele é pior, está parecendo uma mangueira se chacoalhando daquele jeito._ – também rindo.

_- Mangueira?_ – perguntou o loiro levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

_- É Malfoy, sabe quando ligamos a água e a mangueira escapa de nossas mãos, pois então ela fica se chacoalhando no ar. _– disse rindo abertamente. _– Fala que não parece?_

_- Ohh Potter nisso eu vou ter que concordar com você, está igualzinho._ - morrendo de rir.

E assim foram bebendo e conversando sem se darem conta de que já estavam rindo horrores juntos.

_- Sabe Harry você não é tão irritante quando bebe_. – disse o loiro encostando suas costas no balcão parando de rir.

_- Por incrível que pareça você também não._ – parou pensativo. _– Malfoy, a gente poderia tentar sermos amigos, o que acha?_

_- Amigos! Acho que você já bebeu demais, isso seria impossível, sua idiotice não deixaria, mas... – parou pensativo. - Talvez poderíamos nos suportar._

- _É amigos seria impossível mesmo._ – Tentando relevar o " sua idiotice não deixaria" - _Então vamos fazer assim, é uma trégua, como você disse tentamos nos suportar sem que a cada dez segundos haja troca de insultos. O que acha?_

Draco parecia pensativo.

_- Ok! Mas espero sinceramente que suas idiotices não sejam contagiosas._

_- Malfoy! – O advertindo._

_- Tá, tá parei! Já que agora nós nos suportamos, levanta essa bunda gorda daí e vamos nos divertir._ - disse saindo em direção a pista.

Harry somente o acompanhou.

_- Está vendo aquelas duas garotas ali? Vamos lá nelas._ – disse o loiro apontando e abrindo um botão da sua camisa.

Eram duas garotas bem bonitas, uma tinha os cabelos cacheados vermelho um pouco abaixo dos ombros, usava uma mini saia jeans desfiada nas pontas com uma blusa menor ainda que a saia, já a outra tinha os cabelos pretos e lisos até o meio das costas, usava uma calça jeans com uma blusa de um decote enorme. Chegaram perto delas.

_- Olá! Atrapalho?_ – disse Draco encostando em uma pilastra ao lado da morena.

_- Ohh não!_ – responderam as duas em coro.

_- Que bom_! – dando um sorriso enorme. _– Eu sou o Draco e esse é o Potter_.

_- Harry Potter! Mas só me chame de Harry._ – disse retrucando.

_- Eu sou a Ivy e essa é a minha amiga Helena._ – apontando para a ruiva.

_- E então Harry você vem sempre aqui?_ – perguntou Helena.

_- Oh não! Me mudei pra cá essa semana, é a primeira vez que venho_. – respondeu olhando pro lado e vendo Draco dizendo algo no ouvido de Ivy.

_- A minha é a segunda, aqui é bem agradável._

_- Sim sim, só achei muito cheio, não sou acostumado com isso._

_- Ahhh..._

Harry já estava ficando constrangido por não saber o que mais falava com a garota, até que viu Draco sair deixando a morena sozinha, resolveu correr atrás dele.

_- Malfoy!_ – Ficando ao seu lado_. – Porque saiu daquele jeito, eu achei..._

_- Não me diga que achou que eu ficaria com ela?_

Harry o olhou como se ele tivesse pelo menos duas cabeças a mais.

_- Não!_

_- É...se eu gostasse talvez! Só queria me divertir seduzindo ela. _

Enquanto Harry saia do seu estado de surpresa, Draco ia ao balcão e voltava com mais bebidas.

_- Agora anda vamos lá no Davi._

Foram passando por um monte de gente até chegarem a um Davi totalmente descontraído dançando. A música foi parando até acabar e começar outra.

_**I'm Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave  
**_

Essa era um pouco mais lenta e envolvente. Olhou para o lado e viu Draco se movimentando no ritmo da música,

_**I'm Too Sexy For Your Party  
Too Sexy For Your Party  
No Way I'm Disco Dancing**_

As luzes começaram a rodar ainda mais, dando sensação que estava em câmara lenta.

_**I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean  
And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk  
**_

Agora Draco estava mexendo-se cada vez mais ao decorrer da música que ia aumentando a sua intensidade.

_**Yeah On The Catwalk  
On The Catwalk Yeah  
I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk**_

Ele começou a vir pra mais perto e fez um sinal para que o moreno também dançasse.

_- Sente a música. – ele sussurrou bem perto do seu ouvido._

**_I'm Too Sexy For My Car  
Too Sexy For My Car  
Too Sexy By Far_**

Harry parou de prestar atenção no loiro e também começou a se mexer no ritmo da música bebericando a sua bebida.

_**I'm Too Sexy For My Hat  
Too Sexy For My Hat  
What Ya Think About That**_

Entrou na mesma sintonia que Draco imitando os seus passos, viu o loiro rebolar um pouco mais entre um passar de luzes e outro.

_**Too Sexy For My  
Too Sexy For My  
Too Sexy For My**_

Resolveu fazer o mesmo seguindo o loiro tentando rebolar no mesmo ritmo, alguma pessoas que estava dançando ao lado pararam para observar os dois.

_**I'm Too Sexy For My Cat  
Too Sexy For My Cat  
Poor Pussy  
Poor Pussy Cat**_

Entre uma mexida e outra, davam algumas reboladas e logo depois tentavam sincronizar os passos em uma dupla perfeita, fazendo com que mais gente parasse de dançar e os observasse.

_**I'm Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave Me**_

A música ia diminuindo juntamente com os dois, que já estavam pra lá de envolvidos um com o outro.

_**And I'm Too Sexy For This Song**_

Fizeram a ultima rebolada como encerramento e só perceberam que todos estavam os observando quando viram Davi e todo resto os aplaudirem.

Draco sorriu estufando o peito enquanto Harry somente conseguia suspirar.

_- Relaxa Potter! Não é todo dia que eles vêem um moreno e um loiro dando um show dançando juntos! –_ disse Davi dando palmadinhas nas costas de Harry.

**Notas da autora:**

_Pronto gente! Mais um capítulo, apesar de ter demorado séculos para postá-lo, este está bem maior do que o anterior! Espero que tenham gostado da festa!'_

_E deixem review's comentando o que acharam._

_Ahh e para quem não tem conta no antes o ele não estava permitindo anônimos deixarem review, pois então, agora isso já é possível!como se isso fosse mudar o tanto de pessoas que estão lendo u.ú_

Respostas para quem deixou review no capítulo anterior.

**_Ge Malfoy:_** Como pedido seu, está aí Harry e Draco dançando "I'm too sexy"! E aí o que achou? o.O

Ohh estou vendo que toalhas em volta da cintura estão mexendo com você! Espere e verá muito mais do que isso! HaHaHa Amo as suas review's! .

**_Mikage-sama:_** Não dá vontade de pegar o Draco no colo e levar pra casa!Mas nem pense nisso, ele já tem dono, um moreno lindo.

Tá aí um capítulo bem maior!

**_Tachel:_** Minha beta linda! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando!

**_-Bem-Te-Vi:_** Sim, o Davi é um amor! E vai ser essencial para muita coisa acontecer.lá vai a boca grande falar o que não devia!

E aí gostou da festa?

**_Sanae-chan:_** O Draco é sempre lindo, mesmo frustrado, irritado...

Obrigada gente por terem deixado os seus comentário, não fazem idéia do quanto me deixam imensamente feliz por lê-las.

**_Próximo capítulo:_** _Harry roxo de tanta vergonha chapado, Draco feliz demais e um Davi tentando levar os dois para casa. _

_E claro também, o primeiro dia de emprego do moreno junto ao loiro._


End file.
